Naruto Uzumaki
Když byl malý všichniho nenaviděli krom Iruky který ho chapál. Pořád zlobil, aby si ho všímali, ale místo toho byl v maleru. Iruka ho dal do teamu 7 kde je Sasuke Uchiha a Sakura Haruno. Jejim velitelem je Kakashi Hatake. Jejich první mise byla ochránit Tazunu před Zabuzou a Hakuem. Bylo těžké je porazit, ale nakonec je porazili a přivedli Tazunu zpět do jeho vesnice a Tazuna pojmenuje most po něm. Naruto zažívá další mise s Teamem 7. V chunninských zkouškach bude bojovat s Kibu Inuzukou.Nejdřív to bylo těžký a vyhraval Kiba, ale pak Naruto zjistil jak ho porazit a nakonec ho porazí a Kiba zustane v nemocnici. Po zapase s Naruto Uzumakim a Kibou Inuzukou dostal od Hinaty Hyuugy mastičku na devítiocaseho démona jménem Kyuubi. Kiba už se nikdy nepřihlasil do chunninské žkoušky zatím se neví proč. Ve 3 serii bude bojovat z Nejim Hyuugou z Hyuuga klanu. Ten boj nebyl tak snadný jak si Naruto myslel. Nejdřív to vypada, že nema slabinu, ale pak ji najde a porazí ho s pomocí Kyuubiho síly neboli Chakry. Neji nemohl uvěřit, že ho porazil a už se nezučastnil Chunninské zkoušky neví se proč. Po boji Sasukho a Gaary se přidal i Naruto. Byl to největší záhul než s Nejim. Nakonec nikdo nevyhrál. Když už to chtěli dotáhnout do konce tak oba leželi na zemi. Gaara se ho zeptá proč chrání přátele když je lepší být sám. Naruto řekne, že je to jako jeho 2 rodina. Gaara si vzal k srdci a už se změnil a nezabíjel. V 5 serii bude mít za úkol přivest Sasukeho zpět do Konohy s Chojim Akimichim s Nejim Hyuugou s Kibou Inuzukou a Shikamarem Narou. V cestě jim, ale přikáží Zvučna 5. Ty, ale porazí a Naruto bojuje ze Sasukem který se nechce vrátit. Nakonec ho Kakashi vezme do Konohy. Shippuuden Naruto se vrací do Konohy a čím dal silnější. Naruto také zjistí, že i ostastní se zlepšili. Taky zjistí, že Gaara je 5 Kazekage. Pak zjistí, že Gaaru unesly dva Akatsuki Sasori a Deidara. Tak jde ze Sakurou Haruno, Kakashim Hatakem, Might Guyem, Rock Leem, Nejim Hyuugou a Ten Ten do Akatsuki zakladny. Tam na ně ceká Sasori a Deidara. Naruto a Kakashi bojujou s Deidarou a vyhrajou. Pak Chiyu oživí Gaaru a vemou ho do jeho vesnice. Tam mu Gaara poděkuje a Naruto se vrací do Konohy. Jejich další mise byla najít špeha s Akatsuki čož byl ovšem Orochimaru. Naruto se naštve a naroste mu 4 ocas Kyuubiho. Pak začne bitva kterou vyhraje Orochimaru. Yamato použije techniku, aby Narutovi nenarostl další ocas Team 7 jdou zpátky do Konohy. V díle 053 jdou team 7 do místnosti kde potkají starýho přítele Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto ho nutí at se vrátí do konohy, ale je to marné. Pak začne bitva a pak přijde Orochimaru a Kabuto a Sasuke s nima odejde. O par minut začne Peinová Invaze zatím Naruto se učí Sage Mode, aby porazil Peina a pomstil se za Jiraiyovu smrt. Naruto se vrací a vidí Konohu, že je zničená. Pak začne bitva kterou moc nezvlada. Pak přijde Hinata mu pomoct, ale Pein ji porazí. Naruto se naštve a vyrostemu 6 ocas. Pak uvidí ve svém těle svého otce Minata Namikaze 4 Hokageho. Minato mu řekne něco o něm a sobě a taky, že Peina ovlada Tobi. Minato odejde a Naruto Kyuubiho zavřel a pokračoval boj s Peinem. Nakonec Naruto vyhraje a jde za pravým Peinem ten mu řekne něco o sobě a oživí jeho kamarády a umře. Naruto pujde do ostrova a tam potka Killera Bee který ho naučí jak ovladat Kyuubiho. Při trenování se mu objeví Kushina a ta mu řekne něco a jeho minulosti a o maskovaném muži. Pak jdou do Konohy, ale v cestě jim překaží Tsunade a Raikage se kterýmá musel Naruto bojovat hlavně s Raikagem. Killer Bee ho zastaví a řekne mu něco o jeho minulosti. Raikage Killera Bee pochopí a pustí ho do 4 války ninju . Naruto se vrací do Konohy a bude bojovat s Nagatem a Itachim. Itachi ovladne Edo Tensei a pomuže Narutovi a Beemu. Nagato se probudí a řekl par slov Narutovi. Když Nagato umře tak Itachi mu řekne, že Madaru nemuže porazit sám. Itachi se rozloučí s Narutem a Kilerem Beem a odejde. Naruto jde porazit Madaru. N Category:Team 7 Category:Postavy Category:Konoha Category:Hrdinové